


Dream SMP Oneshots

by garbage_fire



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Incorporated - Freeform, a collection of dream smp oneshots to get my brain to work again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbage_fire/pseuds/garbage_fire
Summary: this will just be a collection of (mostly short) one shots in the canon divergent dream smp universe.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Dream SMP Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> technoblade angst, this ones for u kate
> 
> techno has a badly written panic attack

"Techno? Are you in there?" Technoblade can hear the voice of his brother swim around his skull, hazy and muffled as if it was coming through the static of an old tv. But it wasn't static, each little crackle was a voice yelling at Techno, telling him to do so many terrible things that even he would never think of doing. 

_Shut up, just shut up_. Techno thinks to himself, his words quickly getting swallowed by the voices. He takes a small step towards the door, his hooves losing traction from the pool of warm liquid on the concrete. Instead, he slides down the wall, holding his head in his hands. His calloused hands felt warm? Or maybe wet? He couldn't decipher which was the truth, the voices made it hard to think even the simplest things, let alone complex thoughts.

"SHUT UP!" Techno screams out, his normally monotone voice high pitched and crackling. The voices didn't listen, they never did. Techno thinks he can hear the muffled whispers of his brother on the other side of the door but the voices don't stop to let him listen. His hands drop from his head and land within eyesight, coated in a thick layer of still-warm blood. The warmth on his head, the liquid on the floor, it was _blood._

_Where did the blood come from? Where did Wilbur's voice go? How long have I been sitting here for?_ All of his thoughts started bleeding into each other, disjointed and half-incoherent. He couldn't tell where his own thoughts ended and the static began. Techno desperately started wiping his hands on his cape, trying to at least get the red off of them. His own sweat pools together with the blood, refusing to leave his palms no matter how hard he tries to wipe it off. He didn't notice the tears falling down his face until the taste of salt dripped onto his cracked lips. 

" _WILBUR! WILL, H-HELP ME!_ " Techno shouts desperately at the doorway, too busy drowning inside of his own head to tell whether anyone heard. His chest feels like it's being crushed by the sun, the flames licking at his skin but not leaving a mark. He could almost feel the weight of the flames on his shoulder, he could feel the heat and hear the voice speak to him-

"Techno? Hey, it'll be alrigh-" the voice was interrupted mid-sentence by Techno's fist connecting with something. The static in his head finally slowed, subdued by the rush of hitting something but not totally gone. Techno hears someone cough, did he actually hit someone? Was someone actually there? His stomach clenches, _was that Will? Did I hurt Will?_

"Ow, I'm sorry, I was just trying to get your attention." Techno recognizes the voice this time. Wilbur. He punched his brother. 

"Will, I- I- Will I-" His own words fail him but Wilbur seems to understand. 

"It's okay, don't apologize. Just breathe with me okay?" Techno tries his best to mimic the deep breaths Wilbur takes but the adrenaline coursing through his bloodstream makes his breaths much quicker. "Keep trying Techno, it'll be alright"

Techno and Wilbur stay seated in a pool of blood for another ten minutes before Techno is finally able to breathe at the same pace as Will. It takes another 5 before he calms down enough to speak again.

"I- I'm sorry for- for punching you." 

"Don't apologize, it's alright."

"You're bl-bleeding-"

"I'll clean it up after you're feeling better."

"I-I'm sorry-"

"Stop apologizing, it's okay!"

**Author's Note:**

> eh im not a big fan of it but its alright ig


End file.
